


Чужая душа - потёмки

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Action, Cannibalism, Drama, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rough Sex, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Крейтон знал, что его — бывший — товарищ вернется. И лучше он будет готов к этой встрече как следует.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanbala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanbala/gifts).



> Literally: “The Other Man’s Soul is Darkness”, russian proverb

Ухмылка исказила заросшее щетиной лицо.

Тяжесть секиры успокаивала.

Крейтон приблизился медленно, даже расслабленно. Пэйт распахнул глаза в последний момент.

— Что ты... — лезвие глухо засвистело, вгрызаясь в шею, отделяя голову от тела, и ударило по древней кладке полуразрушенной стены. Слова потонули в хрипе. Кровь брызнула из горла, пошла носом. Глаза в последний раз уставились на Скитальца, затягиваясь мутной поволокой и стекленея.

И он готов был вечность любоваться неподдельным изумлением, отраженным в них.

Крейтон не без удовольствия запустил пальцы в волосы — темные растрепанные пряди тут же запутались в кольчужных кольцах у запястья, — и поднял окровавленный трофей, рассматривая пристально, как впервые.

Может, убийца из Мирры даже оставил бы голову себе, повесил на пояс, надежно обвязав, пока не сгниет. Оставил бы — но плоть начала рассыпаться под пальцами, облезая с костей, крошась, рассеиваясь в невесомую пыль.

Крейтон стряхнул остатки праха, скосился на дотлевающее тело и прошел к костру. Крысиная тушка казалась еще теплой. Он рванул зубами сырое мясо.

 

_— Да брось. Превозносить смерть, искать в ней что-то особенное... — Пэйт на мгновение запнулся и тихо рассмеялся. Его мягкий голос успокаивал. — Я слышал, некоторые особенно даровитые пишут песни про приговоренных. О том, что те чувствую в последний момент. Это такая глупость. Особенно о висельниках._

_Ночь сгущалась над рощей, ветер с тихим шелестом ерошил сухую траву. Костер потрескивал влажной корой, взметая над пламенем искры._

_— Откуда знаешь? — беззлобно хмыкнул Крейтон, закладывая руки за голову и глядя в высокое темное небо._

_Плечи все еще ныли — последние несколько дней в полном облачении измотали тело донельзя._

_— Да было дело... — весело хохотнул Пэйт, словно речь шла совсем не о смерти._

_— Хочешь сказать — тебя всерьез вешали? — Скиталец скосился, выхватывая взглядом лишь силуэт._

_— Вешали. И знаешь, чем пахнет такая смерть? — его товарищ улыбнулся и — совершенно неожиданно — тихо, хрипловато пропел:_

_Холодным запахом снегов,_  
_И терпкой вишни ароматом,_  
_Вином кровавым на губах,_  
_Гудит желанье жить набатом... Брехня собачья, — Пэйт пропустил смешок. — Все, чем пахнет кончина висельника — пот и блевота. На голову натягивают засаленный мешок, смердящий так, что уже согласен поскорее умереть. Да еще и засохшая рвота под носом. Падаешь и понимаешь, что шею не сломал, давишься, хрипишь, а все это вокруг с тобой до конца._

_Он засмеялся тихо, но как-то жутковато. Крейтон почувствовал спиной неприятный холодок._

_— А потом приходишь в себя у ямы. Возится могильщик, рядом разят мочой и падалью трое таких же висельников. Не очень похоже на снег и вишню, да?_

_Крейтон дернул уголком губ._

_— На моей памяти ворам отрубали руку. А после вторую._

_Пэйт промолчал._

_— Что же ты такого сделал, раз тебя повесили? — земля приятно остужала тело через тонкую ткань рубахи._  
— Не помню.  
— Лжешь, — теперь уже улыбнулся Скиталец.  
— Отнюдь, — Пэйт пожал плечами и приподнялся, подбрасывая хворост в костер. Пламя затрещало черными сучьями, как дворняга брошенными мослами. — Знаешь, в чем главный недостаток нежити? Мы многое забываем с каждой новой смертью. И однажды понял: я не помню, что сделал. Зато казнь не выветрилась. 

_— Удивительно, что ты вообще бежал, — белые искорки от огня на фоне неба казались звездами._  
— То есть?  
— Ну, ты ведь бессмертен. В каком-то смысле, — вскинул светлые брови Крейтон. — Мог бы мародерить и дальше.  
— У меня не было выбора, — ответил Пэйт. Едва ли он рассказывал о прошлом, остатки которого еще держались в памяти, но раз Крейтону было угодно сходу записать его в ворье — пусть. Теперь-то уже действительно разницы не было. — Так может повезти раз. Или даже два. А после поймают, скрутят и отвезут сюда — в ближайшее подземелье догнивать. Нежити живые не любят. Да и облик проклятых... Ну, ты видел. 

_Что-то зашуршало в траве, тихим то ли шипением, то ли клекотом отмечая свое присутствие, и тут же шмыгнуло обратно в слепое небытие._

_— Давно хотел узнать, тебя не волнует, что я мародер? Мы подставляем и убиваем почти ради забавы, — после недолгого молчания спросил Пэйт.  
— Мне все равно, — отозвался Крейтон. _

 

От частого дыхания маска покрылась испариной. Рука удобнее перехватила топорище.  
Крейтон упорно шел вперед, старательно игнорируя усталость. Перемахивая через обломки колонн в руинах, поваленные деревья в лесу, скользя по каменному крошеву. Кольчуга тихо звякала с каждым шагом, все сильнее давя на плечи. 

Он мог бы остановиться, чтобы утереть холодные капли пота, умывающие лицо, но что-то внутри твердило — времени не так и много.

Крейтон знал, что его — бывший — товарищ вернется. И лучше он будет готов к этой встрече как следует.

Иногда Скиталец срывался в бег, чувствуя себя ни больше ни меньше — оленем с потрепанного сюрко, косящим на мир вышитыми глазами. Но вовсе не жертвой. Для жертвы у него слишком крепкие копыта — размозжить голову хищника, острые рога — проткнуть плоть, содрать шкуру.

Ветки гулко хлестали по шлему, кусты с треском разрывали плотную ткань плаща. Крейтон уцепился за шершавый ствол дерева, сдирая тусклыми кольцами перчатки кору, что трухой осыпалась на землю.

Его путь лежал в Рощу Охотника.

 

_Затяжной лязг. Точильный камень высек из металла искры. Крейтон осторожно попробовал лезвие топора пальцем и снова вернулся к прежнему занятию. Затяжной лязг._

_— Мне просто нравилось это делать, — слова тянулись нехотя, но тянулись._

_И как Пэйт вообще завел разговор о его прошлом? Скиталец терпеть не мог выворачиваться перед кем-то. Так что каждое слово ощущалось горлом почти как блесна. Холодная и тяжелая, с впившимися в плоть крючьями. Еще слово — будто леску дерут; изогнутый металл потрошил изнутри, заставляя давиться кровью._

_— Никогда не думал — зачем._

_Хитрый паршивец притягивал все больше. С тех самых пор, как Крейтон понял, что его спутник далеко не миролюбив, тот словно проникся к напарнику... Уважением? Доверием? Поди разбери. Может, и вовсе смехотворной симпатией._

_Только вот внимательные глаза все равно продолжали как-то странно смотреть на Крейтона. Точнее даже не на, а словно в — прямо в душу, видя куда больше, чем можно вообразить. То, что он рассказывал — Крейтон был свято уверен, — Пэйт уже знал._

_— Просто становилось легче. Что-то изнутри унималось._

_Он не сожалел ни о чем, рука ни разу не дрогнула, когда секира рубила тела, застревая в костях. На кольчуге мелкие капли засохшей крови казались пятнами ржавчины. А чистить ее у Скитальца времени не было._

_Повисшая тишина продлилась недолго. Пэйт молчать не умел. Только вот ведь странная штука — за все время не сболтнул ничего лишнего. И это — как еще одна игла под ноготь. Он напрягал ровно так же, как и притягивал._

_— Они были в чем-то повинны? — Пэйт привалился виском к древку копья._

_— Только в том, что встали на пути._

_Крейтон мог бы спросить, не боится ли тот. Но так и не спросил. В мозгу острым гвоздем зудела странная мысль — он не чувствовал желания причинить вред товарищу. То ли дело было в излишне располагающем тоне, то ли в том, что с каждым новым разговором Скиталец словно притирался к Пэйту, то ли в понимании, что, в сущности, они оба — одно и то же. Только их жестокость находила выход разными путями. Крейтона — в кровавом танце с обреченными жертвами, Пэйта — в хладнокровной лжи._


	2. Chapter 2

_Иногда проклятые объединялись в слабой попытке выжить. Двое приключенцев из Маджулы стали славной компанией, маг и воин — прозаично. Как щит и меч, если умело действовать._

_Вчетвером они остановились в темном кармане Безлюдной Пристани. Действительно безлюдной — бродящие впотьмах мертвые почти не давали о себе знать, не жгли огни и факелы. Пэйт даже успел пожалеть, что из-за такого пустяка потащил с собой лишний балласт._

_Но как же мало на свете того, что невозможно исправить. Особенно в черте Дранглика. Шея мага хрустнула под сильной рукой Крейтона моментально, а вот с воином пришлось повозиться._

_Умелых копейщиков Крейтон не любил всем сердцем и не любил ходить вокруг как падальщик, с трудом находя ошибки в обороне. Да и глаз у жертвы оказался наметан — целил туда, где кольчужные рукава стягивались шнуровкой, целил в ноги, не прикрытые шоссами._

_Когда распростертое тело уходило под темную воду бухты, Скиталец промывал рваную рану на шее. Неглубокую, удачно неглубокую. Противник вообще попал слишком точно — шанс на миллион, — острие копья скользнуло по маске под капюшон, пробивая воротник гамбезона._

_Только вот разум, словно помутившись, едва ли страшился смерти. Обидная рана, нежданная, но все, что испытывал Крейтон — раздражение. Позволил коснуться себя первым, подумать только! В мире мертвых быстро забываешь, что ты все еще человек._

_В ветхой хижине, пропахшей плесенью, даже свечи не нашлось. Плеск воды и тяжелый скрип старых канатов, тянущихся от разрушенных остовов кораблей, слышались даже тут. Пока Пэйт вслепую обшаривал рассохшиеся ящики, Крейтон сволок с себя кольчугу, бряцнувшую о земляной пол._

_— Ты там как? — бросил через плечо Пэйт.  
— Порядок, — Крейтон опустился у стены, вытаскивая из подсумка бинт. Так и не остановившаяся кровь застывала на шее, пачкая ворот. _

_Не найдя ничего полезного, Пэйт оставил пустое занятие и прошёлся руками по карманам на поясах. Из одного вытряхнул несколько мелких камешков, что тут же затеплились бледным светом, тесня непроглядный мрак._

_— Я бы дал немного эстуса, но тебе вряд ли поможет, — сняв шлем, Пэйт устроился рядом._

_Крейтон хмыкнул, силясь рассмотреть в слабых разноцветных отсветах, как сильно отощал моток._

_— Уверен, что хорошо промыл? — Пэйт вскинул бровь, но в темноте это было почти незаметно._  
— Сойдет, — Крейтон ощупал пальцами рану.  
— Давай-ка помогу, — его товарищ поднялся на колени, отстраняя запястье и принимаясь развязывать узлы у шеи и груди. Сияние переливающихся камней окрасило контур узкого лица в алый. 

_Крейтон беззлобно усмехнулся, откидываясь на спину и доверяя себя чужим рукам. Как бы там ни было, он действительно успел привыкнуть к Пэйту, более чем к кому-то еще за всю жизнь, кажется._

_А тот склонился, оттягивая ворот; соленой кожи коснулся язык, скользнув к ране. Раскрывая, проникая внутрь, смывая отдающую металлом кровь. Крейтон дернулся, предплечье врезалось в чужую грудь._

_— Сдурел?! — рыкнул он, закрывая шею._

_Пэйт улыбнулся. Возможно, даже обворожительно, если бы не жуткие глубокие тени._

_— Да успокойся ты, — он, заставляя опустить руку, приблизился вновь. Ладонь легла на загривок, не давая отстраниться. — Или правда считаешь, что та лужа чище?_

_Скиталец не ответил, чуть отворачивая голову и благодаря небо, что видел товарища не так хорошо, как мог бы._

_Пэйт старательно вылизывал ссадину, а Крейтон сдерживал желание отстраниться. Сердце некстати забилось чаще, по телу то и дело проходила дрожь, и он едва не задохнулся, когда бинт сдавил шею, затягиваясь._

_А после чужие губы коснулись челюсти и щеки — колючих от щетины._

_— Ты чего... — глухо выдохнул Крейтон._

_Пэйт качнул головой все с той же приторной улыбкой._

_— Просто заткнись._

_Поцелуй — короткий и невесомый. Слабое прикосновение к сухим потрескавшимся губам. И немое напряжение — глаза в глаза, что хищно блеснули в отсветах камешков._

_Крейтон так и не смог понять, что почувствовал. Словно по стеклу прошла хрипящая трещина._

_Он подался вперед сам, притягивая, сгребая и целуя вновь. Жадно, отчаянно, словно отстранится — и погибнет на месте. И Пэйт как назло — приник, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные отросшие волосы._

_То, что давно пора было сделать, но никто так и не решался. До сего момента. Смешавшееся дыхание туманило мысли, а прикосновения чужого языка казались до безумного уместными и правильными._

_— Что это?.. — неожиданно спросил Пэйт, выдыхая в губы, проходясь ладонью по неровно вздымающейся груди Крейтона. И без лишних церемоний залез пальцами под ворот, вытягивая кольцо на старой тонкой веревке._

_Кроткий свет слабо вычерчивал незамысловатое украшение и острые шипы на нем._

_— Память, — отозвался Крейтон, тяжело дыша.  
— Первая жертва? Любовь? — в голосе Пэйта послышался неподдельный интерес; тот словно и позабыл, чем они только что занимались._

_На губах таял чужой вкус. Жестокий и терпкий._

_Когда Пэйт натянул бечевку, Крейтон вырвал украшение из рук, возвращая под одежду._

_— Не доверяешь мне? — мягко спросил Пэйт._

_Так мягко, что кто-нибудь другой точно пустился бы в извинения. Даже будь у его горла недвусмысленно приставлено копье._

_— Не люблю, когда лезут в душу, — бросил Крейтон._

_Пэйт улыбнулся._

_Перед глазами плыли черные пятна. Дрожали, двоились, отдавались звоном в голове._

_Крейтон не спал вторые сутки, и рука на топорище сжималась все крепче. От голода к горлу подкатывала желчь._

_Витая тропа муторно поднималась почти в полной темноте. Крейтон держался о земляные стены, но они едва ли были способны удержать, когда тот зацепился мыском то ли за камень, то ли еще за какую дрянь — даже не разглядишь. И тяжело осел на колени; звякнула кольчуга, врезалось в землю лезвие секиры._

_Рощу Охотника словно окутало могильное молчание. Ни ветра, ни шороха, только хриплое дыхание где-то поодаль в тумане. Будто призраки всех тех, кого кровавой забавы ради некогда травили Железный Король со своей свитой. Разбивая головы, отсекая части проклятых тел, дробя кости._

_Только вот от нежити не остается мстительных призраков. Наоборот, она сама, вновь обретая крепкую плоть, кидалась рыскать по привычным дорогам. Но спокойнее от этого не становилось._

_Как дотащился до старых клеток, Крейтон не помнил._

_Лишь спустя время до Скитальца, наконец, дошло, что означала та улыбка._

_В этот раз их было четверо. Тесная стая нежити, бродящая по землям Дранглика без смысла и цели._

_Пожалуй, на месте старшего Крейтон и близко не подпустил бы никого, подобных им с Пэйтом. Но, благо, лидер приключенцев не был Крейтоном._

_Бесконечная дорога в новой компании монотонно тянулась вперед. Пэйт с напускной беспечностью рассказывал обо всем подряд, приковывая внимание, заставляя проникнуться к себе; Скиталец молча шел в арьергарде маленького отряда. Все как всегда._

_— В Темнолесье путешественники обычно не суются, — беспечно продолжал Пэйт, одной рукой удерживая древко копья. — Так что там должно быть много интересного и нетронутого.  
— Для нас самое оно, а? — весело хмыкнула девица в странной броне, видимо, по частям снятой с пяти или даже больше поверженных противников, до того пестрая и разношерстная; хмыкнула и поддела локтем молчаливого воина из Карима._

_Тот лишь безразлично покосился на нее. Зато в разговор влез раздражающий с виду маг, по-дружески приобнимая за шею боевую подругу._

_— Может, и для «дела» чего нужного найдем, — что это за «дело», Крейтон так и не понял, по большей части, правда, потому, что цеплял лишь обрывки разговора. — Да и с вами поделимся, не переживай, — маг с выражением самого искреннего благодушия похлопал Пэйта по плечу._  
— О, нет, это ни к чему, — тот чуть подался к нему, — нам просто нужно пройти, вот и все.  
— Кстати, о «нам», — лидер маленького отряда, статный мужчина явно смешанных кровей, повернул голову к Крейтону, что шел с ним почти плечом к плечу. — Твой друг что-то не слишком разговорчив. 

_Обращался он хоть и к Пэйту, но ответа точно ожидал от Скитальца. А тот лишь пожал плечами. Говорить, а особенно много и витиевато — не его прерогатива. Больше — не его._

_— Видел бы ты его в бою, — оглянувшись, бросил Пэйт, а после неопределенно обвел рукой широкий полукруг. — Да и за такую собачью преданность всего хренового Дранглика не жалко. Что там — «неразговорчив»._

_На стоянке Пэйт приблизился к другу, сжав пальцами пояс на сюрко. В ответ тот коснулся чужого предплечья._

_— Вооружены хорошо, но какие у них всех души... — на выдохе прошептал Пэйт. — Хочу их. Что скажешь?_

_Крейтон смерил возившуюся в стороне компанию взглядом._

_— Их много, со всеми не справлюсь, — глухо ответил он._

_Пэйт улыбнулся._

_— У меня на это есть одна идея, если позволишь ее вопло..._  
— Пэйт!.. — неожиданно окликнул старший, на что тот лишь раздраженно цыкнул.  
— Иду! — повысив голос, отозвался он и взглянул на товарища, ожидая решения. 

_Крейтон коротко кивнул._

_Что ни говори, а с легкой подачи Пэйта какая-то часть его мятежной души словно успокоилась, порождая понимание — здесь, в мертвых землях, где не осталось ничего действительно живого, он на своем месте. Там, где и должен находиться._

_Да и, признаться, Крейтон был рад, что с ним все это время делил путь до мозгов отбитый маньяк. Такой же, как и он сам. Хладнокровный и жестокий, но куда более расчетливый. Как вторая часть одного целого. Их общего целого._

_Пэйт спрыгнул в пролом лишь после Скитальца и пристально осмотрел тоннель, темнотой уходивший вперед. Густой воздух пропах землей и сырой гнилью — как от давно размокшего дерева. Черные провалы в осыпающихся стенах напоминали огромные норы. А еще — пустые глазницы, внимательно следящие за чужаками._

_План реализовался самым что ни на есть лучшим образом — окаменевшие тела недавних союзников топорщились колкими шипами. Отсветы от оброненных факелов дрожали, вычерчивая неровные изгибы брони и искаженных лиц. Один факел так и остался в руках лидера маленького отряда, что, судя по позе, призывал товарищей бежать вперед._

_Василиски распластались подле. Некоторые из тварей в стороне, щедро залитые кровью, другие — остались пригвожденными окаменевшим оружием. Холодное торжество смерти, настигшее почти всех — четвертого не было рядом с мертвыми товарищами. Молодой воин из Карима успел скрыться._

_Пэйт вонзил копье в земляной пол, налегая на древко, прислонил к стене щит и опустил ладонь на плечо Крейтона. Тот лишь мельком глянул на друга, все понимая без слов и удобнее перехватывая секиру. Внутри прокатилось желание чужой крови. Желание отнять жизнь. Он двинулся вперед, словно голодный зверь. Пэйт так и остался стоять за его спиной._

_Крейтон обвел взглядом провалы земляных углублений. Кислый запах от тел василисков все еще витал в воздухе, заставляя морщиться. Интересно, каримец сбежал или таится где-то поблизости? Как бы там ни было — нагонит. Но прежде — замах; разбитое тело мага рассыпалось в мелкое крошево, светя ошметками плоти и костей._

_Пэйт, кажется, улыбнулся._

_Крейтон рассеянно осматривался, Пэйт проверял брошенные вещи у разбитых тел, явно не желая лезть на рожон и любезно предоставляя это дело товарищу._

_Чтобы протиснуться под своды провала, пришлось пригибать голову. Под ногами пружинила труха, словно от коры, да и темные стены напоминали скорее стесанное дерево. Кольчуга тихо звякала с каждым движением. Ощущения силы и хищного превосходства расслабляли, непозволительно расслабляли. И как в расплату — Скиталец не смог среагировать на чужое движение, услышав в последний момент._

_Лишь успел замахнуться — лезвие секиры оглушительно лязгнуло по мечу, парируя. Как из ниоткуда появившийся каримец отступил, но быстро ударил снова, описав лезвием в воздухе круг. Клинок заскрежетал по вскинутому топорищу, и каримец рванулся вперед, врезаясь плечом в грудь врага. Грани наплечника болезненно чувствовались даже через кольчугу и плотный поддоспешник._

_Каримец отскочил — да и вообще для своего вида двигался слишком быстро, — грохнул деревянный щит, крепко зажатый в сильной руке. Крейтон перехватил секиру._

_Они кружили друг против друга, прожигая взглядом. Может, в другом месте и в другое время кто-то бы и попробовал продемонстрировать свои умения — замысловатый финт мечом, ловко проведенный за спиной топор, выписывающий тяжелым лезвием фигуры в воздухе, — чтобы впечатлить и устрашить. Но прямо сейчас лишнее движение могло стать последним._

_А еще в голове Скитальца пронеслась блеклая мысль — неужели Пэйт не слышал и не пришел на помощь?.._

_Он бросился на каримца первым. Топор с треском вгрызся в подставленный щит. Клинок в ответ ударил в бок, скользя по кольчуге и разрывая ткань сюрко. Скиталец рванул засевшую секиру, высвобождая — только щепки взметнулись, а широкая ладонь в кольчужной перчатке стиснула меч у гарды, выдирая из рук и швыряя в сторону._

_Но каримец и не думал оставаться в долгу у собственного убийцы. Кромка щита прицельно врезалась под подбородок, туманя рассудок, и подцепила маску, срывая, царапая плохо стесанным деревом лицо. Шлем, полетев следом, звякнул о землю, капюшон ударил по спине._

_На несколько мгновений Крейтон потерял ощущение пространства, а каримец рванул ему за спину. Ножны ударили по горлу, сдавливая, утягивая всей тяжестью назад. Скиталец захрипел, но хрип так и застрял в глотке._

_Каримец держал крепко, явно не намереваясь отдавать свою жизнь просто так, и Крейтон чувствовал, что сознание стремительно мутится. Перед глазами поплыло, топор, глухо лязгнув, выпал из разжавшихся пальцев._

_Как предсмертная агония — Скиталец рванулся назад, впечатывая противника в стену, наваливаясь что было сил. А после еще раз. И еще — под сдавленные хрипы и бряцанье тусклых колец. Едва чужие руки дрогнули, Крейтон сполз на пол, давясь вдохом, заходясь в мучительном кашле._

_Он ждал. Ждал, что неудавшаяся жертва свершит справедливую расправу одним точным ударом в основание шеи. Но тот, сжимая броню на смятой груди, отступил к выходу. Крейтон потянулся было к секире; вдруг темнота у стены пришла в движение, принимая вполне четкое очертания. Василиск — еще живой._

_Он двинулся к человеку медленно и ломано, видимо, уже раненый. Тварь втянула воздух, раздувая легкие; Скиталец похолодел, а сердце под ребрами словно упало. Секунды перед лицом смерти показались целой вечностью._

_Тихий свист располосовал воздух, и гладкую голову меж ложных глаз прибило к земле копьем. Перепончатые лапы дрожали и упирались, а отвратительно растянутое тело стало уменьшаться, выпуская не такие еще опасные серые клубы._

_Крейтон, тяжело дыша, широко распахнул глаза. И уставился на Пэйта, что протягивал ему руку._

_— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, словно ни в чем не бывало._

_Крейтон нахмурился, потирая шею и хватаясь за чужую ладонь._

_Где его носило, когда Скитальца чуть не придушили в нескольких метрах подле? Но вслух ничего не сказал. Пэйт кивнул, указывая на выход из темного провала._

_— Идем, он не так далеко ушел. Нагоним быстро._

_Крейтон поднял топор, рассеянно кивнув._

_До конца дня он никак не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства — едкого осадка то ли разочарования, то ли обиды. Крейтон привык полагаться на Пэйта как на самого себя, но едва не погиб, а помощь пришла в последний момент._

_Как на самого себя..._

_Чем дольше вдумывался, тем отчетливей понимал. Того, с кем шел и кому безоговорочно доверял жизнь, он не знал совершенно._

_Пэйт болтал без умолку, но за все это бесконечно долгое время не сказал ничего тайного о себе, не обронил ни одной лишней неловкой фразы. И позволял знать Скитальцу только то, до чего тот доходил сам. Не отрицал, сознавался с мягкой улыбкой, будто поощряя._

_А не так и много покровов он успел сорвать._

_Сам же Крейтон ненавидел говорить о сокровенном — да и повторять, что ненавидит, мог бесконечно долго, — но все равно неосознанно говорил. Слово за словом, повинуясь мастерски сплетенной беседе. Он рассказал Пэйту о многом. А тот так умело стал дергал за нужные нити, пробуждая охочего ли до крови зверя, которого пускал по следу очередной жертвы, надежного ли защитника, что скорее погибнет, чем отступит, преданного ли товарища, терпящего у костра любой его треп._

_Навязчивые мысли превращались в паранойю. Но она позволяла узреть то, чего прежде Крейтон в упор не замечал._

_Глаза Пэйта всегда смеялись, но стоило присмотреться лучше, как за ними без труда просматривался холодный рыбий взгляд. Тяжелый, пристальный, до жути пугающий. Пэйт улыбался — мертвые глаза кислотой въедались в чужую кожу; стоило взглянуть на него в такой момент, как легкость и теплота, навеянные приятным голосом, испарялись. Крейтону все чаще казалось, что тот лишь выжидает, следя беспристрастным взглядом исследователя. Так было всегда, но Скиталец стал понимать это лишь теперь._

_Пэйт слаб. Куда слабее физически. При большом желании, Крейтон мог бы перебить ему хребет без особых усилий._

_Только вот этот паршивец успел не только обнажить чужое нутро, но теми же нитями доверительно привязать к себе, не позволяя навредить. И оттого лишь отвратительней становилось осознание._

_Если вдуматься, единственное, что для Пэйта пока еще оставалось загадкой — злосчастное кольцо на груди. То, что пока еще нельзя использовать против его владельца. Шипастое украшение — последняя защита, за которой оставалась лишь душа._

_Навязчивые мысли превращались в паранойю._

_Душа._

_Вот, что все это время хотел Пэйт — человеческую душу._

_Живое и неживое обладает ей, и значимость этой не такой и эфемерной вещи разнится для каждого. А живая душа безжалостного убийцы, должно быть, весьма ценна._

_Играючи преданное доверие. Это простое понимание порождало жгучую ненависть. Но просто так дать сломить себя Скиталец не намеревался._

_Пэйт по-прежнему улыбался, кажется, впервые не замечая, что что-то идет не так, а Крейтон, не спеша развеивать ослепляющую иллюзию, желал разве что выколоть безжизненные темные глаза._

_Навязчивые мысли превращались в паранойю._


	3. Chapter 3

_Вязать силки Крейтон не умел, да и не думал, что прежде ему хоть когда-то пригодится такая сомнительная способность. Зато Пэйт обходился с ними в два счета, так ловко, что и не уследить. Сухие ветви, веревка, несколько нехитрых узлов — и готова ловушка. Не такая и опасная, но, впрочем, все зависит от того, на кого ведется охота._

_И зверь пришелся впору ловушке._

_Крыса, даже еще не начавшая плешиветь, тонко пищала в путах. Когда Скиталец приподнял серое тельце на уровень глаз, зверек истошно забился, силясь вывернуться. Голый хвост стегнул по запястью._

_— Отвратительные существа, — бросил он сквозь зубы.  
— Тебе стоило бы уважительней относиться к ним, — с добродушной усмешкой отозвался Пэйт, откидываясь на остатки стены. Потрескавшиеся камни, затянутые мхом и тонкими вьюнами, все еще осыпались серым крошевом. — Так ты хоть не от голодной смерти умрешь._

_Скиталец зло скосился на Пэйта и поморщился._

_Крысы. Что о них можно сказать? Мелкие, вертлявые, бесполезные. Пальцы сжали маленькую голову, и серая жизнь оборвалась с глухим хрустом позвонков._

_Их мясо становилось все более невыносимым. Жестким, жилистым, провонявшим гнилью. Крейтон почти постоянно чувствовал этот тошнотворной привкус, от которого сводило судорогой горло. И никуда не денешься — закрыть рот ладонью и глотать, а иначе просто не останется сил идти._

_— И все же до сих пор не понимаю, какие бесы тебя потащили сюда, — продолжал Пэйт. — Жажда жизни, побег от казни — то понятно..._

_Крейтон вытащил нож. Потертая рукоять привычно легла в ладонь._

_— Понимаю, переждать с месяц и уйти, а ты здесь... сколько мы уже шатаемся по Дранглику? Не мое, конечно, дело, — Пэйт закинул ногу на ногу, — но если вдруг, ну, знаешь, тебе надоест грызть крысятину, я могу вывести тебя отсюда. Вернешься к живым, все такое._

_— Вывести? — фыркнул Крейтон. Грязная грязная шкурка затрещала, по рукам потекла теплая кровь. Снятые перчатки поблескивали у ног не земле._

_— Ну да, — вполне серьезно ответил Пэйт, пожимая плечами. — Знаешь, я уже говорил как-то, может и не раз, такое безумие, как у тебя, можно вылечить. А после ведь не обязательно возвращаться в Мирру. Найдешь себе новый дом, или что тебе там по душе? По-моему, не так и плохо. Всяко лучше, чем шляться тут с проклятой нежитью вокруг._

_Снова к его рассудку тянула пальцы эта маленькая..._

_— Впрочем, давай лучше про крыс, — Пэйт потянулся, тихо хрустнув грудиной. — Ты слишком предвзято судишь о них._

_Он делал так уже не единожды: заводил тему, пробуя почву и, не чувствуя должного отклика, отступал. Крейтон поднялся, звякнув кольчугой, но Пэйта это словно и не волновало._

_— Знаешь, они разносят болезни, жрут что ни попадя. За то их люди и ненавидят. Хотя, если подумать, сколько болезней таскают на себе эти же люди... Страх, да и только. Никакой крысе не чета._

_Пожалуй, тянуть больше некуда._

_— Опасные существа, то верно. А некоторые из них на зависть агрессивны. Знаешь, если одна из выводка пропахнет чужим запахом, свои разорвут ее._

_Крейтон неспешно поднял топор и попробовал пальцем лезвие._

_— Только вот вряд ли кто еще сможет так приспособиться. В этом их бесконечная уникальность. Приспособиться к любому окружению и выжить несмотря ни на что._

_Выжить? Скиталец усмехнулся, перехватывая топорище как для удара. Не сегодня._

_Ухмылка исказила заросшее щетиной лицо._

_Тяжесть секиры успокаивала..._

 

Крейтон был плохим охотником, ничего уж не поделаешь, но порой жизнь выворачивает все по-своему. И теперь он вынужден прилаживать ловушку.

Чтобы пришлась впору зверю.

Старые клетки давно осыпались и рушились, но одна на удачу оказалась крепкой. Крейтон долго рассматривал внутренние механизмы, намертво запирающие дверь, теребя в пальцах проржавевший ключ. Идея заключить сюда Пэйта — который определенно точно еще вернется, — пришла ему в голову сразу и теперь требовала лишь реализации. 

Мастеровым Скиталец был еще более отвратным, но упорно разбирал мелкие шестерни, сохранившие подсохшие масляные разводы, раскручивал оси и валы, чертил на земле строение внутреннего замка, пока в глазах не начало двоиться; сложная наука, пусть жестокой практикой, но постигалась.

Собрав механизм, он понял, что не хватает нескольких деталей. Первым безумным порывом — выцарапать прямо на руке, чтобы не забыть, но на глаза вовремя попался кусок старой колодки.

Кузнец из Маджулы смотрел на Крейтона мутными, но внимательными глазами, пока тот объяснял, что ему нужно. Объяснял, а в горле скребло — вода во фляжке закончилась день назад. Немертвый мастер время от времени почесывал висок, что-то ворча под нос, но выковать детали согласился. На то, что заплатиь не могли, лишь раздраженно отмахнулся. «Потом сочтемся, живчик» — с почти отцовским укором пророкотал он.

Уже в черте заветной Рощи Крейтон долго стоял над рухнувшим к его ногам полым. Тот не спешил рассыпаться на кости и пыль, а кровь щедро хлестала из перерубленного у основания шеи плеча.

Голова шла кругом, желудок невыносимо сводило, и он, брезгливо поморщившись, опустился на колени. У набухших краев раны густела алая пленка, на плоть налипли осколки разбитой кости. Крейтон глубоко вдохнул и склонился. Зубы впились в смердящую плоть, вырывая кусок.

Он был голоден, зверски голоден, измотан и в который раз проклинал свою человеческую природу, ощущая под зубами струпья и скрипящий песок. Но оторвался, лишь когда почувствовал, что еще немного, и его вывернет падалью назад.

Возвращаться стало намного легче.

Стоило древнему механизму вздрогнуть и заработать, тихо щелкая, Крейтон почувствовал самое настоящее умиротворение — теперь ему есть, чем отомстить.

 

Дни сменяли один другой, и все вошло в прежнее неторопливое русло. Крейтон не покинул пределы Рощи, но исходил старый лес как смог, старательно избегая кого-то более опасного, чем мертвецы. И когда в отсветах костра появился до боли знакомый силуэт, он даже не удивился.

Пэйт приблизился, опускаясь напротив — так, что их разделяло пламя. Копье легло на колени.

Они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Глаза в глаза. Еще живыми, покрасневшими от сети лопнувших капилляров — в сгнившие и мертвые. Огонь, настоящий, не тот, что теснится на груде костей на радость нежити, тихо потрескивал корявыми ветвями.

Трупный оттенок облезающей кожи уродовал Пэйта донельзя.

— Не смотри так дико, — нарушил тишину он. Некогда приятный голос теперь казался гулким и расслаивающимся. — Неужели не рад мне?  
— Ничуть, — хрипло ответил Крейтон.  
— Выглядишь уставшим, — Пэйт склонил голову к плечу.

Скиталец потянулся к шлему.

— Да брось, — по-доброму усмехнулся не-мертвый. — Ведь не настолько же ты меня боишься, м?

Гнилые обглоданные пальцы выбивали по древку дробь.

— Знаешь, — Пэйт улыбнулся, обнажая трескающиеся зубы, — лишиться головы от руки друга неприятно, как оказалось. Рассказать, каково оно?  
— Я тебя опередил, — отчеканил Крейтон, игнорируя вопрос и издевку в голосе.  
— Умоляю, — мягкая усмешка в ответ. — Твоя мертвая голова мне ни к чему.  
— То ли дело душа, — губы растянулись в зловещем оскале.  
— А то ты не рад отдать ее мне, — мутные глаза сощурились.  
— Нет.  
— Лжешь, — Пэйт поднялся.

Копье глухо воткнулось в землю, снятый шлем повис на древке. Крейтон вытащил нож.

— Не стоит, — насмешливый тон сменил тот самый, обманчиво мягкий, пусть и искаженный. Пэйт примирительно поднял руки, приближаясь. — Я безоружен, видишь, и не хочу причинить тебе вреда.

Крейтон буравил его колючим взглядом, но ножа не убрал. Вот как заговорил, значит. 

Понимание, что он снова пытается втереться в доверие, злило, бесило, опаляло едкой ненавистью.

Крейтон не двинулся с места, так и остался сидеть, опираясь спиной на ствол большого поваленного дерева, лишь кивнул на пояс Пэйта. Тот без лишних слов лязгнул пряжками и бросил его к ногам Крейтона. Второй полетел следом, как и перчатки с наручами. Бесчисленные карманы чем-то звякнули, потускневшие метательные ножи на наручах поймали янтарные отсветы огня.

— Желай я лишь души, убил бы тебя очень давно, — Пэйт пожал плечами.  
— Тебе нужна не только она, — Скиталец указал на сапог.

Пэйт склонился, выуживая из шлеек голенища небольшой кинжал.

— Верно, но мне казалось, в этом вопросе мы давно пришли к согласию.

Острие ножа обвело броню бывшего товарища.

Тот вскинул брови, но спорить не стал, отцепляя ремни. Что ж, мелких ядовитых лезвий у него порядочно имелось и во внутренних накладках, Крейтон того явно не забыл. Наплечники лязгнули о землю.

Костер мерно потрескивал, с трудом разгоняя ночной холод. Слабый ветер лениво шелестел тусклой листвой. А Пэйт так и стоял подле в одних плотных штанах, сапогах да рубахе. Пытался снова зацепить какой-нибудь живой нерв, выискивал лазейку, чтобы протиснуться в душу и рассудок. Крейтон был почти уверен в этом. И, усмехнувшись, поманил его ножом.

Пэйт приблизился, совершенно бесцеремонно опускаясь на чужие колени. Так близко старый товарищ выглядел еще отвратней — заживо гниющий труп.

— И все же — тихо произнес он, — я рад тебя видеть... — произнес и приник к сухим губам.

По сознанию прошла дрожь, такая, что в запале ярости напрочь отключает адекватное восприятие. Рука дрогнула — вспороть грудь прямо сейчас, вонзить лезвие под подбородок, — и выпустила рукоять клинка. Крейтон прижал нежить к себе. 

В нос ударило острым горьким запахом, рука стиснула бедро; под пальцами через ткань штанов начала расползаться плоть. Язык сплетался с чужим — холодным и склизким. 

Крейтон отстранился, обрывая блестящую нить слюны, сжал ладонью подбородок не-мертвого, сминая тонкую кожу, оставляя синяки. И рванул ближе. 

Что Скиталец ненавидел в нем полностью и безоговорочно, так это глаза, и с радостью бы вырвал каждый прямо так. Пальцы удержали потемневшее веко. Пэйт дернулся, Крейтон ответил ему оскалом.

Но было в этом жутком взгляде что-то такое, от чего захватывало дух.

Язык коснулся глаза, холодного и гладкого, проходясь по темнеющему белку, давя на мутный зрачок. Солоноватый привкус оттенил гниль; Пэйт шумно выдохнул, скребя пальцами по гамбезону.

Сбросить — и прямо в горящий костер, держать, обжигая собственные руки, пока угли и пламя будут выжирать его. Стереть из памяти, из этого мира, чтобы и кости не осталось. Теша уязвленную гордость, сполна забирая за расколотое доверие. И боясь — боясь в одночасье все простить. 

Губами по впалой щеке и жилистой шее. По трупным пятнами и грязи, по струпьям и ссадинам.

Пэйт коснулся его запястья, потянув к карманам на одном из поясов; рванув ремешок, Крейтон нашарил под ладонью небольшую теплую фигурку и стиснул пальцы, разбивая ее в сияющую пыль. Гниль на коже Пэйта начала затягиваться, а взгляд, как и прежде, становился ясным и пронзительным.

Вновь — глаза в глаза. Насмешка к животной ненависти — такой, что дыхание сбивалось. И оставалось разве что — сгрести за волосы, притягивая в горячий, болезненный поцелуй.

Пэйт требовательно расстегнул гамбезон, сволакивая с плеч, и впился в шею Скитальца, целуя, кусая, вжимая того в скрипящий старый ствол. Вырывая из горла шумный выдох. Ладони Крейтона заскользили по бедрам и бокам Пэйта, вспоминая сильное тело, задирая рубаху, которую тот спешно скинул. 

Рассудок туманился, будто в голову ударил крепкий хмель. Холод обнимал, стискивая до мурашек, но губы Пэйта, опускающиеся по груди, не позволяли поддаваться. Теплые, на замерзшей коже — почти горячие, чудо, что ожогов не оставалось.

Выдохнув на болтающееся на бечевке кольцо, он поднял глаза, ловя взгляд Крейтона, и мягко улыбнулся. 

Губы в ответ исказились в кривой усмешке. Пытается. Пытается дотянуться до чего-то живого в душе, вновь показывая, как было и что еще _можно_ вернуть. 

Пэйт приподнялся, обнимая заросшее щетиной лицо, и осторожно коснулся лба Крейтона своим. Большой палец тронул губы. Крейтон обвел языком солоноватую кожу.

Ладонями по щекам и вискам — Пэйт зарылся в растрепанные волосы на затылке и вновь с упоением впился в губы, целуя глубоко и невыносимо терпко, так, как умел только он. Ядовитая тварь, что куда опаснее василисков. 

По телу прошла дрожь, холодная и колкая. Крейтон порывисто столкнул Пэйта на второпях брошенный плащ. Руки по бедрам, что крепко стиснули в ответ. Ближе, ощущая чужой жар. Как еще один костер, разгоняющий холод.

Рыжие отсветы пламени текли по крепкому телу Пэйта расплавленным золотом. Фальшиво обманчивым, как и сам он — токсином под кожу. Но Скиталец касался, пил с губ дыхание, оставлял багровые отметины. Злоба душила, сдавливала горло, требовала – мести, бездумной расправы. Зубы отпечатались на ключице яркими следами, язык очертил пересечение светлой метки проклятого. 

Когда Крейтон снова подтянулся к лицу, болтавшееся на веревке кольцо ударило по подбородку Пэйта, чиркнуло по щеке, и тот, чуть повернув голову, поймал украшение губами. В темных глазах, что так и не отрывались от льдисто-голубых, блеснула насмешка. 

Крейтон склонился, Пэйт приоткрыл рот — гладкий металл скользнул по языку, неприятно оцарапав небо. Давиться кольцом он не собирался, лишь осторожно принимал и его, и Крейтона, втягивая в очередной поцелуй.

***

Он, кажется, успел позабыть, каково оно — трахать этого поганца, что ехидно косил через плечо, опускаясь на колени, упираясь локтями в смятый плащ. Смешавшееся с яростью наслаждение, тягучее и душное — Скиталец с трудом сдерживал глухие стоны, вгоняя член глубже. Пэйт, вторя ему, шипел сквозь зубы, и колко подстегивал словно невзначай оброненными словами.

— А говорил... — выдохнул он, — что не рад мне... 

_Разумеется, рад._

Крейтон рванул Пэйта за волосы и обхватил поперек распаленного тела, едва отдавая себе отчет. А Пэйт лишь подался навстречу, сжимаясь на крепкой плоти.

_Так рад, что с удовольствием задушил бы в объятиях._

Зубы хищно впились в загривок, оставляя темные следы. Жаль, перекусить как зверь не сможет. Пропахшее мускусом и пылью предплечье сдавило шею Пэйта, заставляя сипло поперхнуться. 

— Тебе какое дело, ублюдок? — выдохнул Крейтон, зарываясь носом в растрепанные пряди на затылке, вдыхая запах чужого тела и лишь сильнее вбиваясь, словно желая разорвать. Выебать из него всю дурь и спесь.

Пэйт хрипел, пытаясь отстраниться, но бледнеющие губы бесполезно ловили воздух. Каждый грубый толчок — как разряд по нервам и венам. Такая сумасшедше постыдная, но единственно правильная близость вместе с пьянящим желанием размывали кровь.

Когда чужое тело пробила судорога, а глаза начали закатываться, Крейтон с трудом не сорвался, оттолкнув Пэйта, и тот тяжело осел грудью на плащ, захлебываясь вдохом. Широкие ладони легли на бедра, вновь сжимая. Удерживая, насаживая, оставляя на коже синяки и ссадины от коротких ногтей.

Встретившись взглядом с Пэйтом, Крейтон едва сдержал утробный стон. Но удовольствие приносило не только то, как узкая задница сжималась на члене, подчиняясь чужой воле и движениям. Теперь во взгляде Пэйта — всего на мгновение — промелькнуло сомнение. А за ним — едва уловимая тень самого настоящего страха. Кажется, он все же почувствовал: все шло не как должно. Не уверился, ощутил почти инстинктивно, но Скиталец готов был впитывать загнанное и такое прекрасное замешательство каждой клеткой; оно обжигало сильнее ужаса на лицах убитых жертв, подпитывая теснящуюся внутри жажду мести.

Чуть надтреснутая улыбка Пэйта — как с трудом держащаяся иллюзия. Того, что в душе Крейтона на деле есть еще хоть что-то, не успевшее обледенеть, того, что он, раз за разом до основания принимая член, позволяет — лишь позволяет — драть себя, а не отдается, как в откуп, в надежде вернуть прежнее _как было_. 

Скиталец склонился, выворачивая голову Пэйта, прижимаясь к взмокшей спине, и приник к искусанным губам, смешивая дыхание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration from great Nanbala: 
> 
> https://nanbala.tumblr.com/image/172108128913   
> "Fake Gold": https://nanbala.tumblr.com/image/172142366473


	4. Chapter 4

Не выдержал, не устоял, нервы сдали быстрее, чем должны были, а Пэйт почувствовал неладное сразу.

И теперь, сжимаясь на земле и словно через толщу воды слыша лязг механизмов, Крейтон не мог понять, как позволил повалить себя на землю. Его подвела лишь секунда, секунда, по истечении которой Пэйт бы попался. Краткая борьба — возня на пыльной земле, — резкий удар ногой под дых, до того болезненный, словно тело сваей пробило. Скитальца отбросило, парализовало на пару мгновений, но этого хватило, чтобы торопливо налечь на решетку клетки. Той самой.

Пэйт смотрел в изумлении, чистом и искреннем, и такую простую эмоцию было непривычно видеть на его лице. Кажется, он тоже едва понимал, каким чудом поменялся местами с тем, кто жаждал его замуровать, обрекая на опустошение. Обычная воля случая, просто удача.

Когда Крейтон снова смог дышать, неспешно поднялся. Неприятная колкая боль все еще свербела под ребрами, но не настолько, чтобы не дать двигаться. Он подошел к решетке и снял с головы шлем, в упор глядя на Пэйта. Как бы там ни было, ключ покоился на груди вместе с кольцом. Отчего-то рука дернулась перевесить его туда по пробуждении.

— Значит, вот что ты мне приготовил... — понемногу приходя в себя, выдохнул по другую сторону Пэйт. — А ты и вправду умнее, чем я думал.

Скиталец пропустил руки через кованые прутья, опираясь на них предплечьями.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я выйду отсюда и оторву твою паршивую голову?

Тишину вокруг разбавлял едва слышный шелест листвы. Собственного, ничего другого тут и не было. Мертвый лес, скрывающий в себе молчаливые и такие же мертвые души. 

— Понимаю, — Пэйт приблизился к решетке. Слишком близко. При желании Крейтон мог бы дотянуться до его шеи. 

Неожиданно Пэйт обнял сухое лицо — щетина царапнула по грубым потертым перчаткам — и приник к чужим губам, ласково оглаживая челюсть, скользя пальцами к шее. А после отстранился, поднимая руку. В ладони, надежно зажатая, болталась старая веревка с шипастым кольцом и ключом.

— Возьму себе как трофей, что скажешь?

Крейтон остолбенел, неловко отшатнувшись и вмиг осознав — у него из-под носа увели единственную вещь, что могла помочь выбраться. _И не только ее._ Внутри неприятно похолодело.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Не посмеешь.

Пэйт лишь хмыкнул — как хлыстом стегнул, распарывая остатки самообладания. И Скиталец, зарычав, бросился на решетку, ослепленный вспыхнувшей яростью.

— Ублюдок!

Тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке в ответ.

— Я выберусь отсюда! — надсадный крик прокатился по роще. — Выберусь и найду тебя!

Пэйт прокрутил веревку в пальцах и легким движением спрятал в одном из карманов на поясе. 

— А потом убью, и буду убивать снова и снова, и снова, слышишь? — рык стал костью в горле. — До тех пор, пока ты не станешь полым!

Пара слов. Пара слов, и на лице Пэйта блеклым призраком отразился неподдельный страх. Рука так и осталась на поясе. Крейтон осекся и зашелся оглушительным хохотом. 

Он прекрасно знал, что Пэйт боялся опустошения, и если тот прежде не гнушался играть на страхах товарища, Скиталец в ответ поступит так же. 

Пэйт шагнул назад.

Крейтон хищно осклабился.

***

Кажется, неделя почти заканчивала свой круг. Крейтон сидел у стены, не чувствуя ни усталости, ни голода. Стянутая броня лежала рядом, блекло сияя кольчужными кольцами. Стены начали давить.

Он то и дело переводил взгляд с вырванных кусков растрескавшейся плиты и комьев земли на грязные руки. Даже ход вырыть попытался, правда, ниже под клеткой оказался основательный монолит, отрезая последнюю надежду на спасение. 

Стена холодила затылок, а рассеянные мысли блуждали далеко отсюда. Пока Крейтона не пронзило болезненное осознание.

Он рванулся, но не смог встать, лишь неловко сел на колени. Пальцы, сбиваясь, судорожно развязывали гамбезон.

Люди не могут выживать так долго. Не когда во фляге нет ни капли воды, а сон последний раз настигал много дней назад.

Скинув стеганую броню, он содрал рубаху, дрогнувшими руками касаясь груди. Под ключицей, словно корни, торчали тонкие выступы, натягивая кожу и собираясь в отвратительный пучок.

Внутри все свело.

Крейтон касался выползающей метки, отчего-то не желая верить, что она все же пронзила тело. Не может быть. Почему? Проклятие распространяется на любого со временем, если не свершить древнее пророчество, но почему так несправедливо скоро?

 

Но стоило шоку улечься, губы растянулись в улыбке. Значит, он теперь и умереть-то как следует не сможет.

А еще это значит — погоня за Пэйтом растянется на всю поганую вечность.


End file.
